


О любви и нерасторопности

by Turmalin



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin





	О любви и нерасторопности

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yukich).



Она коротко и немного неуверенно улыбнулась, глядя ему в глаза. Зарылась пальцами в волосы на затылке и гладила, перебирала прядки.

Он наблюдал за ее действиями — даже дыша осторожно, словно не веря в реальность происходящего.

— Никола.

— М?

— Зачем ты так смотришь?

— Как?

— Так, будто я собираюсь что-нибудь у тебя украсть, — насмешливо хмыкнула.

Он покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица. Губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Люблю, когда ты улыбаешься, — прошептала и, прикусив уголок рта, дотронулась пальцем до ямочки на его щеке.

Он закрыл глаза, ткнулся губами в ее ладонь, выдохнул, стараясь успокоить закипевшую кровь, и взглянул на нее исподлобья.

— Что? — Хелен лукаво прищурилась. — Тебе нужно специальное приглашение?

— Нет.

Впился в губы, подхватил ее, усадил на стол. Втиснулся между коленями, огладил бедра, обхватившие его. Захлебнулся ее дыханием, толкнулся в нее, притискиваясь еще крепче.

— М-м-м... — выдохнула она, с наслаждением обхватив его плечи.

Он вдруг вытянулся, прижался к ней, подрагивая, как натянутая тетива, застонал в губы, обнимая так крепко, словно хотел сломать. Потом ослабил хватку, возвращая возможность дышать, уткнулся лбом в ее щеку.

— Ник?.. Что ты?..

Он просто мотнул головой и вдохнул глубоко, а потом его плечи задрожали.

— Эй? — она дернула его за кончик уха. — Что случилось? Ну? Ты что?..

Она не договорила. Он поднял лицо.

— Хелен, — улыбался. Смеялся. — Хелен. Моя Хелен, — целовал ее щеки.

Она выдохнула облегченно и пихнула его кулаком в плечо:

— На мгновение я чуть не поверила, что ты умеешь плакать.

— Что?! — он хохотал.

— Ну, знаешь, — она изобразила доверительное выражение лица умудренной опытом женщины, — обычно в таких случаях мужчины расстраиваются...

— Из-за нерасторопности партнера?.. — он изумленно распахнул глаза и поднял брови, не прекращая издевательски ухмыляться.

— Ах ты!.. — с оскорбленным видом ткнула его пальцем щеку, но тут же сама расхохоталась.

— Хелен, — он обнял ее и зарылся носом в волосы.

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Никола...

— Нет. Не говори. Я знаю.

— Ничего ты не знаешь.

Он поднял голову и взглянул на нее недоверчиво. Хелен нахмурилась недовольно.

— Не надо, Никола, — провела пальцем по его губам. — Я люблю, когда ты улыбаешься. Помнишь?..

Он послушно оскалился, получил по затылку, засмеялся и прижался губами к ее лбу.

— Ох, — Хелен скривилась почти всерьез. — Какой масштаб трагедии на пустом месте. Может, мне лучше уйти и не мешать?

— Нет уж, — он снова нахально ухмылялся. — Лучше остаться и помочь.

— А разве я еще не помогла?.. — захлопала ресницами, состроив удивленную гримасу.

— Ты была... нерасторопна, женщина, — его взгляд снова был голодным.

— Я исправлюсь, — она потянула его за галстук. — Дай губы.

Он поцеловал ее и тут же отстранился, отступил на пару шагов, опустился на колени перед ней:

— Нет. Сначала разденься.

— Никола?.. — она изумленно подняла брови над смеющимися глазами.

— Я серьезен.

— Я вижу, — окинула взглядом: спущенный галстук, наполовину расстегнутый жилет, темное пятно на брюках. Над совершенно однозначной выпуклостью.

— Только не говори, что это электромагнитное поле.

Он ощерился с веселой злостью:

— Раздевайся.

— В твоем возрасте... — Хелен потянула поясок халата, — ...такие резкие скачки давления могут быть вредны.

— У меня нет давления, женщина, — его глаза потемнели, — когда оно мне не нужно. Иди сюда.

Она усмехнулась, приподняв брови, слезла со стола, скидывая халат, спуская с плеч бретельки, позволяя сорочке соскользнуть на пол, и медленно шагнула чуть ближе к нему.

Никола сдернул и отбросил галстук, не отрывая взгляда от нее, содрал жилет и рубашку, не утруждаясь расстегиванием пуговиц.

— У тебя такая бледная кожа... 

Опустилась на ковер перед ним. 

— Выключи свет.

Лампа вспыхнула на мгновение чуть ярче и погасла с тихим хлопком.

— Я не имела в виду «выключи навсегда», — она смеялась.

— Хелен...

— Да, — улыбнулась в темноту перед собой, зная, что он видит, и легла на спину, развела ноги, глядя в темный потолок.

Он придвинулся, склонился над ней, втягивая носом воздух, вбирая ее запах, облизал и прикусил сосок, подхватил под зад рукой, приподнял над полом и вошел.

— О-ох... Вот это координация, — она то ли застонала, то ли всхлипнула от смеха.

— Хел-лен...

— Тшш... — потянулась к его лицу, погладила по щеке, выгнулась, принимая в себя целиком. — Так хорошо...

Он прихватил ее ладонь зубами, и толкнулся снова. И снова.

— Ник... — зашептала. — Ты мой...

— Твой...

— Так хорошо... — повторила. — Ты... Сейчас. Ох, сейчас.

Почувствовала, как его губы растянулись в улыбке.


End file.
